La parte migliore di me
by WiseGirl707
Summary: "Aveva percepito qualcosa nella voce incrinata di Lucy di quella mattina quando lei gli chiese: -Non lo sai, vero? Fairy Tail non c'è più-. Qualcosa gli aveva fatto male nel petto, ma non era la notizia dello scioglimento della sua gilda perché avrebbe fatto di tutto per farla rinascere; era quella punta di sdegno nel tono di Lucy, la rabbia celata dietro gli occhi lucidi...


-Ehi, Happy, dici che Lucy ha finito di scrivere quel romanzo?- chiese Natsu al piccolo amico acciambellato sulla spalliera di quel divano scomodo che Lucy aveva nel piccolo salotto della sua nuova casa a Crocus. Nella prima notte dopo il suo ritorno da quell'anno di allenamenti impegnativi non riusciva a dormire. _Fairy Tail_ non c'era più. Tutti i membri si erano separati, finiti chissà dove e perciò non aveva una casa a cui tornare. I suoi amici erano sempre stati il suo luogo sicuro, la sua famiglia, e ora scopriva che non c'era più. Aveva percepito qualcosa nella voce incrinata di Lucy di quella mattina quando lei gli chiese: -Non lo sai, vero? _Fairy Tail_ non c'è più-. Qualcosa gli aveva fatto male nel petto, ma non era la notizia dello scioglimento della sua gilda perché avrebbe fatto di tutto per farla rinascere; era quella punta di sdegno nel tono di Lucy, la rabbia celata dietro gli occhi lucidi, ma soprattutto, il dolore che le leggeva sul volto. Quando partì sapeva che l'avrebbe probabilmente presa male e che si sarebbe dovuto far perdonare al suo ritorno, ma non credeva di trovare l'amica così. Pensava che quella lettera lasciatale sul tavolino del soggiorno avrebbe aiutato. Non sarebbe riuscito a lasciarla a Magnolia salutandola di persona, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. In fondo, avevano condiviso ogni giornata da quando l'aveva incontrata ad Hargeon. La presenza di Lucy era una costante ed era già stato difficile decidere di non coinvolgerla in quell'avventura, non sarebbe riuscito a sostenere la sua espressione affranta mentre la salutava. Quella stessa espressione che lei portava ogni volta che di sottecchi la trovava ad osservarlo persa in chissà quali pensieri.

Natsu quella notte aveva la mente divisa: una parte di lui si diceva che quell'anno gli era servito, che era stato necessario per essere pronto ad affrontare chiunque per i propri amici, ma l'altra...l'altra parte della sua mente non poteva smettere di pensare a Lucy che gli parlava a stento, che avesse imparato a stare bene senza di lui?

-Allora, Happy, che dici?- chiese di nuovo scacciando tutti quei pensieri che non gli appartenevano. Non si fermava mai troppo a riflettere, ecco perché aveva deciso di parlare direttamente con Lucy la mattina seguente e di rinviare i mal di testa.

Il gattino blu non rispondeva e solo allora si accorse di quel piccolo suono gutturale che doveva provenire dalla gola di Happy. L'Exceed dormiva pesantemente sbavando sul tessuto rosa, almeno uno dei due riusciva a non avere il mal di schiena stando su quella trappola.

Natsu si alzò e iniziò a perlustrare la stanza con gli occhi. Sapeva che Lucy adorava scrivere i suoi romanzi seduta alla scrivania, perciò nel cassetto avrebbe trovato la sua distrazione. Tuttavia, trovò solamente del materiale per il suo nuovo lavoro, bozze di articoli vecchi, schizzi di impaginature per il Sorcerer e foto da allegare agli scritti. Lucy aveva abbandonato il suo sogno in quell'anno? Impossibile, era così convinta. Combatteva ogni giorno per riuscire a diventare una grande scrittrice e se non c'era riuscita la gilda più incasinata di Fiore a metterle i bastoni tra le ruote, non ce l'avrebbe sicuramente fatta quella rivista.

Rimise tutto in ordine e iniziò a cercare altrove, nel mobile vicino all'ingresso, nella cassettiera sotto la finestra, ovunque, ma senza risultati. Rimaneva solamente la camera di Lucy. Vi entrò piano e gettò ancora un'occhiata a quell'enorme bacheca piena di fogli, immaginando di nuovo quanto dovesse essere stata un'ossessione per l'amica. Quando l'aveva vista poco prima aveva capito di aver sbagliato tutto e la freddezza di Lucy aveva improvvisamente trovato una spiegazione.

Se ci fosse stato ancora qualcosa che potesse essere legato al passato di Lucy, si doveva trovare in quella stanza. Per quanto la maga avesse provato a rendere il salotto l'immagine del suo presente, di quella carriera solo agli inizi nel mondo del giornalismo, la sua camera era rimasta ad un anno prima. Il letto aveva le stesse lenzuola e lo stesso profumo, forse era per questo motivo che Lucy sorrideva tranquilla mentre dormiva. Più la guardava e più sentiva un enorme macigno, continuava a dirsi di aver sbagliato e non sapeva come aggiustare le cose. Eppure non si voleva sentire così, aveva scelto di prendersi quel tempo per sé, ma il pensiero di Lucy non lo abbandonava come non l'aveva mai abbandonato per tutti quei giorni. Si costrinse a scostarsi da lei non volendoci pensare in quel momento, ne avrebbero discusso quella mattina, ma era così difficile impedire alla mente di tornare a tormentarsi.

Si avvicinò all'armadio nell'angolo della stanza e lo aprì. Era l'unico posto rimasto da controllare. Vi trovò una scatola di cartone sul cui coperchio era stata scritta una data: _07/07/x791_. Natsu rifletté un secondo, era la data in cui se n'era andato da Magnolia. Che amara coincidenza. Lo realizzava solo in quel momento. _07/07_, lo stesso giorno in cui Igneel l'aveva lasciato, lui lasciava Lucy da sola. Improvvisamente ricordò tutti i viaggi che aveva intrapreso solo perché credeva che qualcuno avesse avvistato Igneel e ancora una volta si voltò verso la ragazza nel letto perché capiva come si sentisse e poteva immaginare cosa la disperazione l'avesse portata a fare. Quando, però, il suo drago l'aveva abbandonato, lui aveva trovato una seconda famiglia. A Lucy cosa era rimasto? Il nulla, non uno di quelli che fino a quel giorno chiamava amici.

Sempre più incuriosito di cosa potesse contenere quella scatola la prese e la poggiò sul tavolo di fronte alla specchiera in cui presumeva Lucy si truccasse prima di andare al lavoro. Al suo interno c'erano solo fogli. Trovò il vecchio racconto mai concluso proprio in cima, come aveva sospettato. Lo sfogliò fino a giungere alla fine e si rese conto che aveva aggiunto solo un paio di pagine. Erano piene di cancellature, ripensamenti, scarabocchi e non erano nulla in confronto al resto del racconto. Lo accantonò momentaneamente per spiare il resto delle carte in quella scatola. Tirò fuori tutte le lettere che dopo anni scriveva ancora alla madre e le mise accanto al racconto, non le aveva mai lette e mai l'avrebbe fatto. Erano qualcosa di estremamente privato e delicato per Lucy. Infine, trovò un insieme di fogli malconci, scritti con l'elegante calligrafia dell'amica. Tanti erano stropicciati, come fossero stati appallottolati e poi recuperati, uno era persino bruciacchiato in diversi punti. Prese quello in cima e ne lesse l'intestazione a sinistra:

"_20/07/x791_

_Cari Natsu e Happy"_

Si bloccò sbattendo le palpebre. Scorse veloce anche tutti gli altri fogli e capì: erano lettere indirizzate a lui e Happy. Vinto dalla curiosità iniziò a leggerle.

_Cari Natsu e Happy,_

_domani saranno due settimane esatte da che ve ne siete andati. Il Master ha deciso di non riunire la gilda. _Fairy Tail_ non esiste più, ma probabilmente la notizia sarà giunta anche alle vostre orecchie, ovunque voi siate. So quanto significhi per voi e mi dispiace che stiate male, ma vedrete che riusciremo a risolvere tutto per il meglio. Iniziano ad andare un po' male le cose qui, senza la gilda è difficile andare avanti. Sono giorni che cerco un lavoro, ma lo sai, Natsu, cosa mi dicono quando mi propongo? "Chi è Lucy Heartphilia senza il suo team? No, grazie, cerchiamo qualcun altro". Non ho trovato una straccio di niente, ho finito i soldi e la padrona di casa mi ha concesso un mese per trovare qualcosa e altrimenti dovrò andarmene. Sapete, ragazzi, ci spero ancora che possiate entrare dalla mia finestra nel cuore della notte e impossessarvi del mio letto, ma ogni mattina sono sempre qui da sola._

_A presto, spero._

_La vostra Lucy_

Se il cuore prima gli pesava, in quel momento pensò che potesse non riprendere a battere mai più. E tutto ciò era successo solo a due settimane dalla sua partenza. Immaginava Lucy sull'orlo delle lacrime mentre scriveva quelle ultime parole: "_da sola_". Se in quell'anno era stato tanto bene e gli era servito per migliorarsi, perché stava così male?

Lo faceva impazzire anche quella frase che la gente si permetteva di rivolgere a Lucy. La sua amica era una grande maga, aveva una determinazione senza eguali e tutto ciò che la gente vedeva erano le gonnelline troppo corte e quei top scollati di cui non si era mai lamentato.

Posò con rabbia il foglio a terra e si mise a leggere la seconda lettera.

_25/07/x791_

_Cari Natsu e Happy,_

_la fortuna sembra girare un po' dalla mia parte. Ora ho un contratto con il Sorcerer per dei servizi fotografici. So che ho sempre detto di sognare di comparire sulle pagine di quella rivista, ma non così._

_Se ne stanno andando tutti a poco a poco, prima Levy, poi Gray e ora Wendy e Charle. Natsu, perché nessuno pensa di chiedermi di partire? Sono un peso come lo sarei stata per te? Perché è per questo che te ne sei andato senza di me, immagino. Eri stufo di dover badare a me e per una volta hai scelto te stesso e per quanto faccia male io ti capisco. Proprio perché non voglio pesarti più sto cercando di migliorarmi, di diventare più forte con i miei spiriti, chissà se un giorno toccherà a me salvarti. Capricorn è severo, ma sto già vedendo tantissimi risultati e non vedo l'ora di mostrarti che so fare._

_Natsu, Happy, io spero davvero in un vostro ritorno un giorno, che vi rendiate conto che volete ancora questa maga maldestra tra voi. Perché un giorno tornerete, vero?_

_Mi mancate._

_La vostra Lucy_

Quelle righe in cui Lucy cercava di giustificare a se stessa la loro decisione lo avevano turbato. Come poteva pensare ciò di se stessa? Come poteva pensare che gli altri non la volessero perché in lei c'era qualcosa di sbagliato! Non c'era persona a cui tenesse di più e questo era ciò che si faceva spazio in lei, degli enormi dubbi sulla propria persona. Lucy che era sempre stata sicura ora vacillava più che mai e Natsu non poteva che sentirsi responsabile.

Scorse velocemente i primi fogli con le prime lettere scritte frequentemente, immaginò per distrarsi, finché non giunse al foglio con le bruciature. Era la lettera più lunga, senza indugiare il ragazzo la prese ed iniziò a leggerla.

_24/12/x791_

_Natsu._

_Questa volta scrivo solo a te._

_Mi sono trasferita a Crocus ufficialmente, il lavoro a fianco del reporter sembra promettere bene e spero di riuscire presto a pubblicare un mio articolo sul Sorcerer._

_Tuttavia, non è per questo che ti sto scrivendo...che poi, a chi credo di scrivere? Questa lettera non uscirà mai dalla scatola, se non la getterò nel cestino per poi recuperarla ancora come ho fatto con le altre, ma se non scrivo penso che potrei impazzire. Non so nemmeno dove sei, cosa fai e con chi sei. Natsu, stai davvero così bene lontano da me? Non credevo di starti così stretta, di opprimerti tanto da impedirti di migliorare. Sono qui per dirti: Buon Natale, Natsu! Un Natale che passerò ancora più sola dell'anno scorso. Anche Erza ha lasciato il Fairy Hill un mese fa, anche lei con freddezza e una stretta di mano, ma da lei non mi sarei aspettata altro. Ho sperato che mi volesse tra i piedi? Sì. Ho mai pensato che mi avrebbe portata con sé? No, sapevo non l'avrebbe fatto._

_Questo dannato appartamento ha le pareti di cartone e sento tutte le famiglie attorno a me festeggiare. È terribile. Persino Plue non mi può tenere compagnia perché la sua famiglia lo aspetta nel mondo degli Spiriti Stellari. Penso spesso, sai, al perché io sia rimasta sola. Forse se fossi stata meno scontrosa e più...più eroica, forse ora sarei con qualcuno o addirittura con te, perché per quanto sperassi che qualcuno non mi abbandonasse a Magnolia, l'unico luogo al mondo in cui vorrei essere è abbracciata a te. Passare dal pensarlo al leggerlo ora nero su bianco fa un effetto diverso. Non mi importerebbe di vivere in mezzo ad una strada, di non avere una gilda e di fare la semplice modella se ti avessi al mio fianco perché, Natsu, il mio mondo sei tu. Lo sei da quel giorno ad Hargeon. Avevamo promesso entrambi di proteggere il futuro, ma che futuro è senza di t_e?

_Continuo a ripetermi che te ne sei andato perché non ti ho mai fatto capire quanto in realtà conti per me ed e ciò che mi fa più male. Te ne sei andato perché forse non hai mai saputo quanto io ti ami._

Natsu interruppe la lettura perché non ci poteva credere. Lucy provava tutto quello e lui non era lì per aiutarla e dirle che lui non l'aveva lasciata perché non gli importasse, no! Al contrario temeva per lei e la sua incolumità. E, Dio, quanto la amava, come poteva avere dei dubbi anche su quello? Che potesse stare bene senza di lei. No! Era tutto così sbagliato!

Impulsivamente si mosse rapido verso il letto di Lucy, ma a metà della stanza decise che prima di piombarle addosso e svegliarla come una furia, avrebbe concluso la lettera.

_Tutto quello che mi rimane ora sono questo pugno di lettere e un te immaginario a cui scrivo sempre perché, dannazione, Natsu, come potevi pensare di sparire e che quella misera letterina mi bastasse per tutto questo tempo?! Come?! Da un giorno all'altro sono passata dall'averti con me tutti i giorni e ora non so se sei morto o altro! Non giunge una minima notizia qui, non uno straccio di avvistamento. Ti sei reso così indispensabile, ti sei fatto amare e mi hai piantata qui. Natsu, mi ha fatto così male solo la morte dei miei. Ho tirato un sospiro di sollievo per essere sopravvissuta a quelli di Tartartos e il giorno dopo la scomparsa di Aquarius mi hai dato quella stupida lettera. Sono così in collera perché te ne sei andato solo per causa mia, perché non sono riuscita a farmi amare come hai fatto tu e hai pensato di potermi lasciare qui._

_Ancora Buon Natale, Natsu._

_Torna a casa da me,_

_quella sciocca di Lucy._

Il ragazzo tremava, quella lettera scottava persino tra le sue mani che non avevamo mai provato la sensazione di bruciore. Quante cose c'erano scritte, quante cose sbagliate che lui non aveva potuto stroncare sul nascere! Gli venne voglia di appallottolarla e bruciarla, ma notò che era una cosa che probabilmente Lucy aveva già provato a fare senza riuscirci.

Ancora un turbinio di pensieri per la mente e sentì le lenzuola frusciare. Aveva svegliato Lucy che si mosse per metterlo a fuoco meglio.

-Nastu?- chiese interrogativa fissandolo e notando solo dopo cosa tenesse tra le mani. Un'espressione furente le si dipinse in volto.

-Quella è roba mia!- esclamò muovendosi verso il ragazzo che prontamente ritrasse il foglio rispondendo a tono con un: -No! Questa è roba mia!-.

Lucy cercò di capire dalla sua espressione cosa potesse aver letto, ma gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime quando riconobbe la lettera scritta alla Vigilia di Natale che aveva tentato di bruciare nel caminetto per poi pentirsi subito.

-Natsu, io...- fece per iniziare, ma lui la interruppe subito.

-No! Ho letto abbastanza, ora parlo io- stabilì.

-Lucy, pensi davvero tutte queste sciocchezze?- iniziò abbassando il tono della voce per non svegliare l'amico nella stanza accanto. Le mostrò bene la lettera per farle capire di cosa stesse parlando.

-Non sono sciocchezze, Natsu. Letteralmente da un giorno all'altro mi sono trovata senza più nulla e volevo capire dove io avessi sbagliato, ho cercato di darmi una spiegazione- rispose distogliendo lo sguardo.

-Perché non può essere che io sia rimasto distrutto dalla morte di mio padre e che mi volessi migliorare per trovare Acnologia, ovunque esso sia, e ucciderlo per vendicarmi! Questo è l'unico motivo per cui me ne sono andato da Magnolia- le confessò abbandonando le mani lungo i fianchi.

-Allora vedi che ho ragione?! Te ne sei andato perché avevi bisogno di tempo e io non sono riuscita a farti capire che c'ero per te, che ero lì e pronta ad aiutarti a superare il dolore- Lucy aveva le guance bagnate di lacrime benché più di una volta si fosse ripromessa di non versarne più per lui.

-Non tutti soffriamo nello stesso modo, non era di un abbraccio che avevo bisogno quel giorno, avevo bisogno di migliorarmi per Igneel, per me stesso e per t...-

-E allora perché non mi hai portata con te?!- sbottò Lucy non riuscendo più a trattenere quella domanda che teneva dentro dal settimo giorno del settimo mese di un anno prima. Il quesito che ogni sera prima di andare a letto la tormentava e che si ripresentava la mattina seguente. Un'ossessione.

-Mi hai mollata a Magnolia con questa stupida lettera e nessuna altra notizia per un anno intero!- disse con rabbia prendendo la lettera di Natsu dal cassetto del comodino proprio accanto al letto per mostrargliela.

-Perché, Natsu, perché?- ripeteva mentre rileggeva per quella che le sembrava la milionesima volta la lettera di arrivederci dell'amico.

-Lucy...- la richiamò Natsu che non pensava l'avrebbe mai vista così, aveva tentato tutto pur di non farla mai soffrire.

-È stato difficile scegliere di lasciarti qui, ma per diventare il Dragon Slayer che volevo, dovevo fare dei sacrifici e tu sei stata quello più grande- le disse avvicinandosi a lei.

-Non pensare mai, _mai_ più che io non ti abbia portata con me perché mi saresti stata d'impiccio. Avresti illuminato ogni giornata con quello splendido sorriso e chi mi avrebbe mai costretto ad un allenamento quando l'alternativa era restare abbracciato a te nel tuo letto a Magnolia? Lucy, sono partito per essere una persona migliore anche per te e semplicemente credevo di non riuscire a diventarlo avendoti accanto perché tu sei già la parte migliore di me- concluse appoggiando la fronte sulla sua mentre le asciugava quelle lacrime liberatorie. La ragazza si abbandonò a dei concitati singhiozzi e lo abbracciò forte.

-Mi...mi sei mancato, Natsu- pianse ancora e ancora con il cuore che le faceva male mentre i ricordi di tutti quei giorni senza di lui la annientavano ancora. Ora, però, Natsu era lì davanti a lei che la stringeva.

-Ti prego, non lasciarmi mai più. Ora sai che ti amo e cosa mi faresti se sparissi di nuovo- si sollevò in punta di piedi e lo baciò stretta alla sciarpa di Igneel.

Natsu le cinse i fianchi con un braccio e con l'altro dietro la nuca di lei premeva le labbra sulle sue. Lucy si separò appena per lasciare spazio ad altri singhiozzi e alle lacrime che aveva trattenuto per troppo. Natsu con il naso che accarezzava il suo le sussurrò: -Ehi, ehi, basta, Lucy. Sono qui adesso. Ti amo e non pensare che io possa sbagliare ancora lasciandoti indietro-.

Lucy sorrise per la prima volta da quando era tornato e soffocando un singhiozzo riprese a baciarlo con passione. Scivolarono sul materasso calpestando quella lettera galeotta tutta bruciacchiata e si addormentarono poco dopo stretti come non lo erano mai stati. Lei, la parte migliore di lui e lui, la parte mancante di lei.

_Angolo autrice_

Innanzitutto voglio ringraziarvi per essere arrivati fino a qui, spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta! Un commento da parte vostra non potrebbe che farmi piacere, sto lavorando tanto sull'introspezione che non mi è mai appartenuta più di tanto e spero di avervi fatto leggere un buono scritto.

Grazie ancora,

WiseGirl


End file.
